Bella
by EmmettEverlasting
Summary: The Cullens are humans and Edward meets Bella in school, life takes its course and they stay together through it all. Side by side.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own Twilight or any of the other book i just own this idea.

Notes: this is my first one please dont kill me im trying to learn how this works! enjoy! :

* * *

Chapter 1 "BELLA"

"She's beautiful, every piece of her."

"She's off limits Edward! You know she goes with Jacob Black."

"Yeah I know but maybe if I pull an Edward Cullen on her."

"An Edward Cullen? Edward, there's no shame in liking her, she's cute."

I looked at Emmett who had his eyes on Bella.

"She's so inordinate!"

"Got that right." he paused and smirked

"Be right back"

"Where are you going?" He got up.

"Emmett, Emmett!" My face became a solid shade of red when I realized where he was headed. He was headed right for Bella. "Edward? Eed-ward?"

I turned my head to see my sister Alice.

"What Alice?"

"What's wrong? Why so mad?" She looked up and caught Emmett at a table next to Bella laughing.

"Oh,..Oh! Aww she's pretty!"

"Thanks?"

She laughed and I became red again.

"OK, after school by the red truck. She wants to meet you." I looked up at Emmett who was stretching and looked like he was accomplished for the day.

"What?"

"Oh please, don't tell me you're not happy about this."

"No its not that, its what am I supposed to say to her? I'm nothing compared to her." I looked down in disgust and got up to walk away. "Don't forget it's a new semester Edward!" Alice yelled after me, I pulled out my schedule and looked where I had to go.

"Mr. Varner." I looked up to my room number, and Mr. Varner. "Welcome Mr. Cullen! You're a little early so pick a pencil and let me find your seat."

"Ok, sir." I smiled an emotionless smile and watched as he pulled the papers from their folders.

"Ok Edward, you sit in the fourth row. By the window."

"Thank you Mr. Varner."

"Not a problem."

I made my way to my seat and looked out the window.

"Mr. Cullen…" I looked up "do you need a notebook?"

"Yes please." He handed me a notebook and the bell rang. I saw a girl and a boy walk in hand in hand and watched as they made their way to their seats which were coincidentally right next to each other. Then I looked back out the window. The second I looked up there she was, sitting right in the vacant spot next to me. Bella Swan.

"Alright kids you have about five minutes to meet your new class partner." I looked down and closed my eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah…I just have a headache. Sorry I'm Edward." I looked at her and she got red.

"Hi Edward, I'm Bella. You're the little brother of Emmett Cullen aren't you?" I sighed

"As much as I'd enjoy saying no, yes I am Edward Cullen."

"Hi. Emmett said you wanted to meet me, well it looks like we are doing just that."

"Yeah, what else did Emmett tell you?" She became a bright shade of red again and said

"Well simply that fact of meeting each other."

"Im sorry about him."

"No, it's not a problem! Someone had to say something…I kind of wanted to meet you too."

"Aren't you and Jacob together?" I asked curiously.

"Black? We were but were really better friends."

"Oh, im sorry."

"Apologies unnecessary, he's a jerk." I laughed a little and she did too. "Ok. Now you've met your partner, now you have to meet me." Bella tore a page from her notebook, and started to write on it.

"_here's my number, call me. And don't worry! This is no joke,_

_I kind of like you, you're truly sweet._

_Bella"_

This girl who I've liked for about a year, and has just met me now is already giving me her number. What _did_ Emmett say to her? Did he know about class? Was he going to mess this all up?

"Mr. Cullen, what's the answer?"

"Permanent stability under specific circumstances."

"Very good." he gave me a look and I put all my attention on Mr. Varner.

"How did you know that?" Bella whispered.

"I was listening." she smiled and I smiled back.

"Edward!" I looked down the hall to Rosalie's voice.

"Please wait."

"I'm not moving." She was finally out of breath right by my side.

"How was class?"

"Fine, and you?"

"I skipped"

"Genius" we walked down the hall together.

"Math, Mrs. Phills." we said at the same time. We walked into the room to see a very pregnant teacher.

"Welcome to my class guys sorry for the inconvenience."

"Not a problem." Rose said back.

"Find your seats, you have name tags, note books, a pen and a textbook."

"how generous!"

"Well I'll be out of here soon so I have to be kind." I smiled at her. I found my seat and Rosalie found hers.

"What are the chances of me getting a brother and sister in the same class?"

"I guess you got lucky" Rose suggested back.

"Well no worries you wont be seeing me for much longer. They'll be here soon." she said standing up and rubbing her stomach. More people came in the room, I was looking in my text book and a girl sat next to me. She smiled, you could hear it in her voice when she said "It's fate." I looked up at her. Bella Swan. Again next to me.

"what a surprise!" we smiled at each other

"what's your next class?"

"Biology, Mr. Warner."

"Wow, me too. It's like it was ment to be!" she smiled with a giggle that sounded as if an angel composed a masterpiece named Bella.

"Bella?" I looked up to see Jacob Black leaning over the table. Bella looked up and Jacob crashed his face to hers. Bella threw a fit

"What's wrong with you?"

"I love you."

"go away Jake I cant do this now." He walked behind her and put his arms around her.

"Get off Jacob." she flinched when she squeezed his arms harder around her delicate body.

"She said to get off."

"I don't recall saying you had anything to do with this."

"I recall her asking you to back up and be left alone." Jacob let go of Bella and stood to look straight at me. I was maybe three inches shorter than he was but both of us were built.

"What's your name?"

"Edward, now leave her alone."

"fine."

He turned to leave but before I knew it his fist went right into my face. It didn't hurt, probably would bruise but didn't take me down, honestly I didn't care, he was leaving Bella alone.

"What now creep?"

"That's all you got?"

Bella looked at me and her eyes widened.

"Stop it!" she yelled I saw Mrs. Phills run/wobble to get help. Jacob was about to push Bella but I pushed him before he touched her and got another clock in the face. Then a bigger hand was on my chest, my head was pounding and I decided to close my eyes and fall down. "Edward!"

"God! Look at his face."

I opened my eyes to see Bella, Emmett and Alice, both Bella and Alice were asleep.

"Dad! He's up!"

Bella stood up and told me where I was.

"Edward you're in the hospital. Emmett caught you before you fell but you got punched around and you hit your head. So Alice and Rosalie called your dad and now you're here, safe."

She smiled and effortless smile that looked like she was exhausted and put her hand on my face and apologized.

"It's not your fault, he wouldn't leave you alone so you needed help." She smiled and looked at my dad.

"Edward, how do you feel?"

"Well, my face hurts and it feels like it has its own pulse."

"You suffered a concussion and a black eye, everything else is minor scratches and bruises."

"And the gash across your nose." Emmett added.

"Can I go to school?"

"Edward you have to feel better, so no."

"Dad, I cant miss classes, I'll miss work!"

"Ms. Swan has that covered."

"I will copy notes and get all your work and come bring it to you everyday, I'll help you with homework."

"Lucky! I mean you met the girl today and you already have her falling for you." Emmett shook his head and everyone laughed at him. I closed my eyes

"Can Bella and I have a minute?" Everyone looked at me and then Bella.

"Of course."

Everyone walked out and Emmett hugged Bella and she smiled

"see ya Bells." her smile was like one God must have carved it on by hand.

"What's wrong Edward?"

"Was I suspended?"

"No!" she said with disappointment.

"Why would you be? You were protecting me. Jacob will be out for 10 days and he's being fined 200.00"

She smiled and her cheeks became pink as she took my hand in hers. Her hand was so small compared to mine.

" I want to thank you for doing that for me."

"Not a problem."

"See that's what you said as Emmett and your friend Jasper carried you out of school but it is a big problem."

I looked at her in confusion.

"Why?"

she took a breath before she pressed her lips to mine. I closed my eyes and our tongues danced in each others mouths. I put my hand on her waist and she turned for a breath of air, then she let go of me and grabbed her bag.

"I'm sorry, I'll see you tomorrow. Feel better and thanks again." She ran out hitting Emmett with the door on her way out. I closed my eyes and smiled. "She likes you bro." Emmett said with a smile that reached his eyes

"Emmett, just the person I wanted to see."

"Oh God, what did I do now?"

"I wanted to thank you, for what ever you did, what ever you said. Thank you."

Emmett was confused and I knew he was lost.

"Emmett!" Our dad yelled

"What?"

"Go home with Jasper, Rosalie and Alice, set up Edwards room and your mother and I will get him ready."

"Get me ready for what?" I asked

"You're coming home, unless you'd rather stay here, you don't have to so I figured we'd just bring you home but you do what you want."

"Home, dad please bring me home."

"Just as I thought."

I sat up and stretched

"She seems sweet."

"Mom knows too doesn't she?"

"Knows what?"

"About Bella and me."

"Well don't think that kiss was a secret, we did see it."

"Oh crap." I made a face

"Your brother Emmett seemed to enjoy it, probably more than he should have but you know him."

"Figures." I laughed a little I figured that it wouldn't be much of a secret but in all honesty you cant blame me, she's perfect.

"No worries she's a sweet heart, and if she can handle Emmett everyday as a friend, she's strong."

I looked at my dad.

"True, she's smart too."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

We laughed a little and got ready to go home.


	2. Knocking

ok chapter 2 is shorter but chapter 3 is really long, sorry I got carried away.

* * *

Chapter 2 "knocking"

"Edward" Bella was basically pounding at the door.

"Hold on, im coming."

Everyone was out, school was still in session, I mean it was only 12:20 on a Monday afternoon.

"Bella, are you ok?" I asked as I opened the door,

"Yeah I just need to get away."

"Come in." she smiled ad walked in

"Relax no one's home, your safe, its just you and me." She was tense but she was playing around with her fingers and I turned around. I looked at her and she put her cool hand on my face.

"Most of them are gone, I'm happy, how do you feel?"

"My nose still stings and my eye is just sore, but other wise Im cured."

We looked at each other and she was shaking. Her next move seemed like we were moving in slow motion, she put her hand under my face and I put my hand on her hip and my other was wrapped in her hair. Before we knew it we were kissing each other. Her lips locked to mine and passion and love ran through my body like an adrenalin rush.

"Wow, umm, are you ok?"

"I guess, it was just umm."

She touched her forehead and I just went to kiss her again, I looped my fingers in her belt hoops and pulled her into me.

"Sweetheart, smart girl, why is this happening to me?" she glared at me with watery eyes.

Sweetheart, wonderful guy, a mess in the making for me, but why not accept the fact that we fit together like puzzle pieces."

We smiled at each other still holding on to her I pulled her close for a hug and I let her go.

"So, why'd you come? Not that I don't like the company aren't you missing a class or something?"

"I came because I have to talk to you and I called a half day I felt sick."

"Oh did you, are you feeling ok?"

"Now I am, its pretty lonely with out you in class,"

"So what did you have to ask me?"

"I umm, I wanted to know if you would be interested or if you are interested in...you know what forget it."

"No, tell me."

"Me? Are you interested in going out with me?"

She stood there biting her lip and I was hit with mixed emotions.

_What the hell was wrong with me? I am in love with her, but I'm not, I'm not compatible with her...she's perfect and I'm Edward_.

I looked at her and just thought...what am I going to do?


	3. Our first date

Ok guys chapter three is sort of long sorry i was really in to it! so tell me what you think and please please please review!

* * *

Chapter 3 "Our first Date"

"Edward?" I looked at her and smiled

"Do I have to answer, or do you know?"

"I think I have an idea but then again we've only known each other for about a week, I don't know your back round and you don't know mine." She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"We can get to know each other." I smiled and hugged her.

"Edward, what am I to you?"

"Intoxicating."

"You are dazzling."

"Oh." Bella turned a shade of pink.

"Edward, Yo, bro you home?"

"Yeah Emmett in here." I looked at Bella, "Get in." I held the door of my closet open for her and helped her in. "Stay quiet." She smiled and winked. I closed the door and Emmett walked in/

"How's my little brother?"

"Amazing actually, and you?"

"Good, good. Umm Bella went home early today, you should check on her she didn't look too good."

"Well did she say anything?"

"No, but don't worry if you don't want to see how she is I'm sure Alice would love the ride."

"No, no, no. I'll go, I just have to change." I knew I was acting weird and I defiantly knew Emmett would pick it up.

"Are you ok Edward?"

See what I mean "Yeah just worried."

"I know how much she means to you, I've never seen you care for something quite like Bella. I think she's good for you."

"Yeah she is very important, now can I have a minute?"

"Oh. Sure." Emmett said with a laugh at the end.

Emmett walked out and I waited to hear either the top stair creek or his door slam. There goes the stair. I opened the closet and saw Bella hugging her knees.

"Hi."

"Hi, you can come out now." I took her hand and helped her up.

"Im going to go out the window and "park" outside."

"Ok." I smiled knowing she heard everything.

She whispered in my ear "You have no idea how much you mean to me either." and was on her way to the window.

Bella crawled out the window but didn't land safely on the ground, no, instead she was flat on her back.

"Ugh…that wasn't supposed to happen."

"Are you ok?"

"Ahh, I think so."

"Do you want me to come help you?"

"Would you…please."

I laughed a little and jumped out the window and landed on my feet right next to her.

"Come on."

She looked up at me and took my hand.

"Where does it hurt?"

"No where."

I put my other hand on her back and pulled her up.

"Edward!"

Both Bella and I looked up at my window.

"Edward?" The grizzly voice of my brother Emmett was getting closer.

"Go!" I kissed Bella and she ran, I jumped back in the window and landed face down on my floor, and Emmett walked in.

"Edward you ok?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

Emmett helped get me up. "So."

"What Emmett?"

"Would you and Bella be interested in coming to the movies with us?"

"Im not sure, why we're going to the movies?"

"Yes we're going to the movies, that's why I asked you. Rosalie, me , Alice and Jasper. You in?"

"I'd have to ask Bella." And there was a knock at there front door. I pulled on a new pair of jeans and threw a shirt over my shoulder.

I was being followed down the stairs by Emmett and there was another knock.

"Coming, who is it?"

"Edward you're talking to a door?" Emmett asked

"No brain bucket. There's someone on the other side of the door who has ears so they hear me."

I was laughing at Emmett's mocking face and opened the door to Bella. Standing there in all her beauty.

"Hey Edward!"

"Hey Bella, what's going on?"

"Bells!" Emmett roared.

"Emmett!" Emmett ran right past me and gave Bella a hug, a hug that cuts off all circulation and blood flow.

"Emmett she's turning purple."

"Oh, sorry Bells."

Emmett put Bella back down on her feet.

"It's no problem, I'm used to it." Bella said with an effortless smile.

"What's up"

"Not much, just wanted to stop by." "Emmett told me you left early, you didn't look to good today."

"Yeah I got sick, I'm ok now. I slept it off."

"Want to go to the movies with us Bella? Emmett asked "It can be a date."

My face became a beam of red.

"A date?" Bella said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I'm sorry." I said punching the bridge of my nose.

"Bella, you in?"

Silence surrounded us.

"Definitely." She smiled and shrugged her shoulders, I held the door open as she walked in.

Emmett walked inside to find everyone else and tell them we're in.

"So since they don't know, lets do it there." Bella suggested

"Sounds devious."

"Will you ask me?"

"Yes." She smiled when I answered her and gave her a quick kiss. I put my shirt on and we walked up stairs.

"Follow me babe."

She was right behind me and we linked fingers. Once we got to my room I locked the door behind us.

"You know we can't do anything God forbid Emmett grizzlies his way up here."

"We shouldn't do anything until we get to the mall anyway."

"You're right but I cant help myself." I put my hands on her sides and pulled her into me.

"Edward Cullen, I've never seen the bad boy side of you, its quite intimidating."

"Glad you are enjoying it." I said with a crooked smile.

Bella rested her head on my chest."What's wrong Bella?"

"I'm nervous about what your going to say."

"I have an idea. No need to get nervous!"

She looked up at me and I drew my finger along her jaw until her perfect lips were moving with mine.

"Emmett." she said with her eyes closed.

"Crap." I ran to unlock the door, knowing he would be here in less than a minute to get us. Bella sat on my bed and laid on her stomach putting her feet in the air behind her, I sat next to her opening a magazine and pointing at a picture of a cow. Bella laughed because it wasn't a cow it was an ad for birth control pills.

"Guys ready?" Emmett thundered in.

"Yeah I guess," Bella sang.

"Edward the four of us are going in the jeep so you and Bella are riding in the Volvo."

"Alright." I said looking at Bella, she had a simple pair of torn jeans and a blue shirt under a zipper sweater.

"Edward…Eddie."

"Sorry Rose, what did you say?"

"Is that ok or should we take her?"

"No, we can manage, we'll meet you there." Bella replied with a smile.

"Ok, meet you guys there."

I went to open the door for her and before she put both leg in the car she stood on one leg and kissed me.

"Yummy." she giggled with a smile

"Get in." I laughed

I closed her door and walked around to get in. "You know I can drive."

"I know but until we're in your car I drive, even then I'll probably move you out of the way."

"Dazzling."

"Intoxicating. Now enjoy the ride."

"I love you Edward Cullen."

"I love you too Isabella Swan."

She put her hands in her lap and I reached over for one of her hands. "Edward!"

I looked up in just enough time before a truck rammed head on with us.

"What the hell was that?"

I looked at Bella. "Baby are you ok?"

"My wrist hit the dashboard I think its broken. Are you ok?"

"I hit my head, I'll be fine."

"Edward you're bleeding." She said putting her hand on my head.

"I'm fine, stay here I'm going to see who that was." I got out of the car and walked over to the truck that was running in the ditch.

I opened the door and no one was in the truck.

"Damn."

I turned back to walk to the car and I heard Bella scream.

"Edward watch out!" I turned around to see Jacob Black with a bat in his hands.

Before I could defend myself I felt the bat meet my body.

"Edward!"

I opened my eyes but it was hard to keep them open. It was like someone was flicking the lights on and off.

"Edward."

The lights kept flickering and then they went out. As hard as I tried to get them to go back on they wouldn't. I was in the dark alone and I knew the one thing I was trying to protect was safe and that was all that truly mattered.

"Edward I'm going to get you help." I heard the angels voice say.


	4. Wake up call

Chapter 4

BPOV

It's been about four days since I've seen Edwards beautiful green eyes. When Edward and I got hit by Jacob I broke my wrist, above Edwards eye was split open and he had a bump on his head. Edward got out of the car and went to the truck by the woods, I saw he left his phone so I called Emmett. I got out of the car and walked to the back of the car. I saw Edward walking back and then I saw Jacob. I screamed but it was no use by the time I got by Edward he was unconscious and his cut was bleeding. I took off my sweater and put it on the cut trying to slow the bleeding. Emmett caught Jacob by the back of the shirt. Alice and Rosalie came over and Jasper called Carlisle, who sent an ambulance and help. 

Emmett put Jacob in his trunk until the police came and he came over to look at my wrist.

"Bella it's broken." 

"Figures"Emmett picked me up and was carrying me to the jeep "Jasper the ambulance cant come through here stay here with the kid I'm getting them to the hospital." Jasper shook his head and pulled Jacob out of the trunk. 

"Emmett let me walk, go get Edward." 

Emmett placed me upright on the ground and ran to Edward. I watched as be picked up his lifeless brother, my sweater still on his head soaking the blood. That idea made me a little queasy.

"Bella, he's going to be fine."

"I hope so, I watched it all, and now I'm cold and I just want the pain to go away." I started to cry and Alice hugged me, watching my wrist. 

"Come on guys I hear cops lets go." 

I opened the door with my unbroken hand and Emmett slid Edward in the back seat. 

"Get in Bella."

"I can't. Go." 

As Emmett was picking me up to get me in the car cops pulled up. 

"Here" Jasper said pushing Jacob to the cops.

"Where's the kids?" the other officer asked. 

"In the car and right here. It's been twenty minutes since we called for help." 

"We'll escort you." 

"Thank you" Emmett smiled and lifted me in the car.

We followed the police to the hospital.

"Get him in and her checked, we'll need to speak after words."

"Em, lets go." Rosalie said with her hand in Edwards as he was being pushed in the ER entrance. 

"Come on Bells." I looked up and smiled as Emmett wrapped his arms around my shoulders and steadied my pace. 

"Dad! How's Edward?"

"Stable but broken collar bone, and stitches but I'm done in there." 

"Good Bella needs you to check her wrist."

Carlisle walked over and told Emmett to pick me up and follow him. 

Emmett did as he was told and I winced in pain.

"Are you ok?"

"Still shaken up and that move hurt my wrist." 

"Expected." Carlisle said over his shoulder.

Emmett was the only one with me and now I was getting scared. 

"Set her here and hold her hand, this will hurt a lot." Carlisle said with a sympathetic look and a gesture. With no more than a nod of the head and a glare at Emmett, who was by my side. Emmett took a breath.

Carlisle took my small wrist in his hands and counted down.

"3...2...1..."

Emmett kissed me and squeezed my hand really tight. 

I still screamed even though Emmett's intentions were to hide the screams and Carlisle said it was over.

Emmett let go of me and walked out of the room, as embarrassing as it might have been I'm grateful.

" Your cast will be blue ok darling?"

"Thank you sir." 

"Please call me Carlisle, or dad." 

"Okay Dr. Cullen"

"That wasn't an option but it might work." Carlisle smiled at me and started on my cast.

"Carlisle how's Edward really?"

"Well both of you will be in a sling for about two months." He looked at me and gave me a weak smile .

"He'll be fine, just waiting for him to wake up. You should call your father and tell him what happened." 

"Dad, he'll beat me and then bring me back to clean up the mess."

"Bella tell him about Edward, and you'll be spending the night here or with Alice."

"Ok." 

"Use my cell and meet us in Edwards room when you are done." he gave me a kiss on the forehead and walked out.

As I opened the phone and I dialed Charlies number Emmett peeked in the door.

"Hi dad its Bella, I'm at the Cullen's house, I'll be spending the night, Edward got in an accident so if we're not home we're with him. I Love you!" I hung up the phone and looked at the door. I jumped down from the bed and adjusted my sling. It was already 10:15, it's going to be a long night.

I walked slowly to the door frame and still became dizzy. 

"Bella!" Emmett caught me and stood me up.

"I'm fine I just got up too fast." 

"I'm sorry I kissed you."

"No don't be, probably would have sounded bad if you didn't. Just don't tell Edward." 

"Promise."

Emmett arms wrapped around me and we walked to Edwards room.

"He looks worse than before."

"Ahh, Bella, Carlisle wanted to know if you wanted to clean him up or if you'd rather a nurse do it. We would step out if you want." 

"I'll do it and Alice could you stay?"

Alice smiled and pushed everyone else out of the room.

"Why me?"

"You know about me and Edward." I said as I pulled the wet cloth out of the bowl and rang it out.

I wiped the area around his cut and the rest of his face. I put my hand on his face and he took a deep breath. Alice looked at him and sighed.

"I knew my brother was going to find someone he'd protect with his life, I'm glad it was you Bella." Alice said looking at her brother.

I went to open the door for everyone and we settled in for the night. Jasper and Alice were asleep in a chair, Emmett and Rosalie were on the couch and I was awake in the chair holding Edwards free hand with my free hand. I looked at the clock above the door and it said 2:30. My eyes wouldn't stay open anymore, so I fell asleep holding Edwards hand and my head on my arm.

What a night. I felt someone cover me and take a spot in the room, for the same reason the rest of us were in here. Edward. 


	5. Opening my eyes

Chapter 5

EPOV

I could hear a nagging beep. My head was killing me. My eyes were still closed. I could feel something in my hand. I thought to myself and decided I had to see where I was. Last thing I recall was Jacobs car in the ditch. Ok it's time to go Edward, wake up. WAKE UP!

BPOV

I was up at 5:30, everyone was still asleep. The person who came in last night and covered me was Carlisle, he set up on the floor. I wrapped the blanket around me still holding Edwards hand, but I quickly let go and did what I could to stop the pain in my wrist, without waking Carlisle up. I searched my pockets and looked in my bag for Tylenol. I found some in my bag so I took four out of the bottle and swallowed them with out water. When I went to put the bottle back I saw two green dazed eyes looking at me.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I've got a headache."

"Hold on,"

"Don't leave me."

"I'm not leaving you, I cant." I said pointing to my sling,

He threw a tired smile on and I went to go wake up Carlisle.

"Dad, he's awake, but quiet everyone else is sleeping."

"What time is it?"

"5:45."

"Ugh, you both need pain medication, you should of woken me up earlier."

"Sorry, I just woke up too."

Carlisle got up and saw Edward.

"How are you son?"

"In pain."

"You should be, you have a broken collar bone and stitches above your left eye. Bella has a broken wrist."

Edward closed his eyes at the last part.

"Dose us up and get in here Bella."

Edward was slowly moving over and Carlisle looked at me and saw I'd need help so he helped me in the bed to lay next to Edward.

"1,000 mLg for you, and one for you." Carlisle said as he injected us.

The injection knocked Edward out but I fought it off for a little while.

Carlisle covered us and took his spot on the floor.

I took Edwards hand in mine and closed my eyes, I needed the pain to go away, and as long as I stay here it will be gone in no time.


	6. Thank you

Chapter 6

I woke up with Bella beside me, my right arm in a sling and her left arm in a sling. Our free hands were together, our fingers entwined in each others. I took a breath and she woke up. I closed my eyes and peeked as she looked around. She looked at the clock and whispered to herself.

"9:34." 

She turned to look at me and I knew she saw my eyes.

"Good morning Edward." she smiled and I returned the gesture.

"Good morning beautiful." 

Bella sat up and took her free hand and rested it on my face. "How do you feel?" 

"If high is and answer that's just about right. How about you love?" 

"Same, you know Emmett and them came to help me when you got hit, they helped me get you here." 

"I'm sorry."

"Shut up. He hit us."

"Oh Lord, how's the car?" 

"Emmett's going to go with Jasper later." 

"Wake him up, I want to thank him."

Bella got up slowly and walked over to him.

"Emmett?"

As soon as she said his name his eyes opened.

"What's wrong are you ok."

"I'm fine," Bella said giggling "Edward's up, he wants to talk to you."

I watched as Emmett rose from the couch slowly, so he didn't wake Rosalie, and then her took Bella in his grasp and hugged her.

"Eddie, what's going on?"

He was quiet, Holy crow was he sick?

"Not much, thank you for helping the other day. I'm sorry."

"Shut up, are you kidding me? Bella called and by the time we got there you were already sleeping."

I sat up and Emmett gently pushed me back.

"you can push a button and the bed sits up." 

I laughed a little, that hurt, but it felt good.

"Bells, wake my father up." Emmett stretched and woke up, still quiet though.

"Carlisle, Edward's awake." 

"You shouldn't be awake, that morphine knocks a full grown adult out for a good seven, eight hours."

"Oops." Bella questioned.

Dad stood up and yawned "you should be asleep."

"Dad, I'm perfectly content with keeping my eyes open, there's no pain though, that should mean something." 

Emmett laughed and wrapped his arms around Bella. 

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Bella said looking at the door.

"Good morning ma'am." an officer said from the other side of the door.

"Good morning, sorry about the other night."

"Not a problem, we were called for another thing and we figured you'd need some time."

"Please come in." 

"Is your friend awake?"

"Yeah, we're just waking up."

Bella held the door open for the officers and then closed it behind them.

"Questioning time guys wakey upy!" Emmett said waking the rest of the crew up. 

"Sorry guys this shouldn't take too long but we have the kid down in the station and we need to know about charges and your story." 

"Please don't be ridiculous. They should be up any way." Carlisle answered back to the officers with a smile.

"Alright then." 


	7. My pain killer

hey guys this is Chapter seven, once again i do apologize for them being shorter lately but my grandmother passed away and we're going back and forth with that.

i thank you all for reading it and no worries Edward **_will_** get back at Jacob, but not now! stay tuned!

* * *

Chapter 7

"Mr. Cullen, if its ok with you we'd like to ask you and your family a few questions about the other day."

"Please, continue."

"Mr. Cullen…"

"Edward." I cut the officer off.

"Edward, do you remember what happened?"

"Bella and I were driving to the movies, we were going to meet up with everyone else there. According to Emmett it was our first date." everyone let out a little laugh. "On the way there we were just driving and out of nowhere there was a truck coming right for us. I tried to swerve off the road but we got hit anyway."

"Edward checked to make sure I was ok, as soon as he did so he got out of the car and went to go check on the other person."

"Leaving Bella in the car, for her safety, no one was in the truck when I got there. I turned to go back to the car and Bella."

"I screamed. Jacob Black had a bat in his hands. Before I could yell to Edward to move he turned around and was hit unconscious."

"When did you manage to Emmett?"

"I called him when Edward was walking over to the truck."

"When we got there Bella was on the floor by Edward trying to stop the bleeding and the kid was running. I had to get the kid, I jumped out of my car and chased the kid about a half a mile."

"You left Bella and Edward alone?"

"God no! My sister and her boyfriend and my girlfriend were with them. Jasper called my father and he call for you guys."

"If I may, where was the boy before we arrived?"

"In my, trunk."

"That's a good spot for him" the officer joked.

"Officer if I may where is Jacob now?" my dad asked.

"He's at the station, waiting for your sons move.

"Edward, you and Bella need to choose what to do, you have all the rights to press charges or let the consequences of his actions be handled by the police."

"Edward I'm good with what ever you choose." Bella said handing me the torch.

"No." I said unsure but tried as hard as I could to make it sound believable.

"Are you sure son? If you press charges he could get a good two years probation." The officer said.

"No."

"Ok, we'll be in touch."

"Thank you." Emmett said after them.

I watched as Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett got notes from my dad and rush to school. Bella was staying here, she had to, there was too much morphine in her body that they would send her home any way.

Bella stood up and was down faster then she got up.

"Bella!"

My dad ran to get Bella up off the ground

"Edward sit back you'll really do a job to that break of yours!"

"Help her!" I yelled, even though he was already doing so.

My dad picked her up and laid her next to me and called for another bed. "Can I have another bed in here ASAP!"

With in seconds there was another bed arranged next to my bed and Bella was in it.

"What's wrong with her dad?"

"Edward 2,000 mLg of morphine was bound to take over her 110 pound body, no matter how hard she fought it off." He covered her and came over to me.

"Goodnight Edward." Realizing my eye lids were getting heavier, my dad injected a sleeping medication through my IV. I wanted to let my eyes close but I had to

fight it off just a little, God knows how long Bella fought it. My breathing slowed and I was dreaming of Bella, in my arms asleep in a field with the sun setting and

stars peeking out and grass all around us as our bed. I would never want to leave this spot. Bella was my pain killer, my life, she was the air I breath and I'd do

anything for her and her safety. I love her.


	8. Sleep over

Chapter 8

(½ months later)

Its been about a month and a half since both Bella and I were bed ridden and couldn't leave the hospital. Charlie didn't get mad at all except the fact no one told him Bella was hurt too, until about two weeks later, when we could go home and have a little more personal freedoms, such as school and pants and a door people cant come in and no more annoying heart monitors.

"Court Edward. A judge and big miserable people."

"We'll be fine, I still have my bruises and a sling, you have a cast and there are plenty of X-rays."

Bella sat next to me and I ran my fingers through her hair. Everyone knows we're together now there are no secret kisses or moments that are unnecessary.

"My cast is black." she laughed when she laid back on me."Sorry." I said running my fingers over the words I wrote on her cast.

"Guys? Hey how are you?" Emmett asked poking his head in the door.

"Come in, all of you." Bella laughed as my family filed into the room.

Bella and I were on the part of my bed where pillows would be but we pushed them off. Alice and Jasper got the bottom of the bed and Rosalie and Emmett got the center of the bed. Mom and dad pulled the couch over and before they sat they both lit every candle in my room. As soon as everyone was settled the storm came and paid its visit for the night.

I was first to wake up, when I looked at the clock it read 10:25. Thank God it was Saturday because no one was awake. Mom and dad called off of work today and Alice called Charlie telling him Bella would spend the night.

"Everyone's asleep, close your eyes and dream a little."

I looked down at Bella who just opened her eyes.

"Sleep my Bella, I was just checking on everyone."

"Sweet dreams Edward."

Both of us fell back asleep and as soon as I closed my eyes Bella was there, smiling and showing off her beauty to the world and I realized one thing.

Bella wanted to be mine, and I wanted Bella.

Bella is my sunshine, my heart is hers and no matter what I'll love her for eternity. Because I'm hers and she's mine. I love her more then the sun itself.


	9. Had Enough

Chapter 9

Ok guys so i know its been a while but i have a lot of typing to catch up on! i have up to like chapter 27 written but i havent been able to type. so i promise i'll try harder to type and catch up. thanks for reading and please please tell me what you think about it! Thank you!! and  
EnJoY!!

* * *

BPOV

Its been about two months since Edward and I got in the accident. My wrist hasn't made much progress (no surprise) and Edward's aloud to take his arm out of the sling.

"Ok, alright." Edward kept repeating after he found out he was free.

"Can you stop prolonging it and take it off."

"Grumpy much sweet heart?"

"Yeah, sorry, it's just my wrist hasn't healed much and it's annoying me."

Edward smiled and took off his sling.

"Amazing, but it hurts without it on."

"Go see your dad, maybe it just needs some getting used to."

Edward took my unbroken hand and pulled me into his body.

"You're cute when you're mad." Edward pointed at my nose

"Aww I'm flattered," I said feeling the blood run to my face.

"I love you." Edward with a crooked smile that highlighted his masterpiece of a face.

"I love you too." I closed my eyes and leaned into his chest.

Edwards finger ran under my chin he pushed up so we looked into each others eyes. His wonderful green eyes were looking right into mine.

"They're like jungles." I said biting my lip.

"Promise you wont venture off on your own." he smiled his crooked smile.

"I promise."

"Good I'll be back."

Completely popping my bubble, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get lost in your oceans." he smiled and kissed my forehead.

A few minutes went by. "Back." he looked away then his eyes ran up and down my figure.

"So soon? Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, you see there was this girl and this boy, and they just…" He paused for a second.

"What did they do Edward?"

Before I could react Edwards hand that was under my chin was now on my neck with a pulling force. I closed my eyes and we kissed.

"That's what they were doing." Edward said with a smile in his voice

"We can do better than that." I said pushing for more

Edward and I were kissing and my heart was on a rampage. My sweat shirt was on the floor. Edwards shirt was on the floor too.

"Wait." Edward looked at me "Does your collar bone hurt?"

"No." Edward said between small kisses.

I shrugged it off and we continued to kiss. We were on Edwards bed. Edward was wearing his jeans and his shoes were still on, I had my white tank-top and jeans on.

"I love you Edward." I giggled

"Bella, you own my heart. I am your prisoner." he laughed

"Yummy" I laughed again.

There was a knock at the door.

"Crap" Edward said improvising for the other word for bowel movements.

Then I realized our jeans were stuck we were on the floor.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"You're crushing my lungs but id like to stay here, if you don't mind." I said smiling inhaling his overpowering scent.

"Honey, you know I'd love to stay here with you, but there's someone at my door."

Another pound at the door.

"Come in." Edward said picking me and himself up, placing me on the bed his hands were shaking so I helped detach us as Emmett and Alice walked in.

"Hey, are we interrupting?" Emmett asked laughing a little.

Alice nudged him and laughed a little.

"No you interrupted when you basically pounded down my door." Edward said crossing his arms.

"How'd you guys get stuck?" Alice asked observing my hands trying to unlatch my belt from Edwards.

"We were fighting, joking but fighting."

I unlatched the belts and set us free, Edward picked up his shirt and pulled it on.

"Wait you guys were laughing, you weren't fighting, you were."

"Emmett?" Rosalie cut him off thank God

"Rose we're in Edwards room." Emmett yelled out the door, down the hall.

"Bella, can you come in here a second?" Edward yelled out from the other room.

"Coming." I jumped down from the bed and Alice followed me and we started to joke around. "Seriously though Bella she was going to crack." Alice and I were laughing when we walked in to see Edward on the floor by the closet with a box in his hand and container of something on his back,

"Edward!" Alice yelled as she nudged him to wake up or get up.

"Emmett he's down."

Emmett ran in and picked Edward up off the floor and brought him to his bed. I took the box and went to go check on Edward.

"He got hit hard, I wonder what's in that thing."

"He'll be fine, just knocked down in the head." Rosalie said looking at Edwards head.

"How are you Rosalie?" I asked with a smile

"Good morning Bella, im fine, you?"

"Im good." I went to open the box but there was a lock on it.

"Bella I didn't get my hug!"

Alice laughed and Emmett had me in the air, squeezing all the air from my lungs.

"Emmett…let…go…please" I managed to say

"sorry." Emmett laughed as he put me down

"Come on I'll make breakfast, and Bella your dad called, he said a Jacob Black called and he wants to see you home tonight." Alice said walking out the door.

"Ugh what's Black want? doesn't he catch a clue?" Emmett screamed.

"Obviously not." a musical voice rang from behind me.

I turned around and Edward and I bumped heads.

"Ouch" I said holding my head backing up tripping over my own two feet and getting caught by Emmett right before I hit the floor.

"God Bells, why did God give you legs?" Emmett joked

"Thank you." still holding my head.

I saw Alice and Rosalie walk down the steps. "Emmett you can let me go I think Rosalie's mad at me."

"She's not mad at you, she's PMSing, she could never get mad at you." Emmett stood me up to look at Edward

"Hi Sweetie." Edward said putting his cold hand to my face to wipe away strands of hair from my face.

"Edward, don't forget we have to go today and get that stuff." Emmett reminded his brother.

"Crap, Bella I have to get you home. Promise me if Jacob does anything to you, even looks at you, you'll call me and I'll be right there."

"I promise." I said with Edwards hands on my shoulders.

"I'll be there too! That slime bucket wont know what to do." Emmett yelled up the stairs.

"Ha-ha, very cute, can I take her home now?" Edward laughed

"See you later Bella!" Jasper said as we walked to the door.

"Bye, Jasper." I smiled because Jasper was always a man who lived by so little to say and everything to do.

"See you later Bella." Alice and Rosalie sang in unison.

"Talk to you later Bells," Emmett said blowing a kiss.

"See you guys." I said holding in giggles.

Edward held the door open for me and we walked out. "Where are you guys going?" I asked Edward from the other side of the Volvo.

"My aunt is coming up, with her kids, Emmett has to make a trip to the mall and get some things for the twins. They are less then a month old Bella and Emmett is so gentle with them." Edward smiled.

"Aww." I said with a hint of sadness.

"They'll be here for a week, my aunt wants to meet you and a week without seeing you outside of school is like taking chocolate chips from a chocolate chip cookie." he laughed

We got out of the car and I walked up to my porch. I saw where Charlie pulled back the curtain to see us.

"He's coming." Edward smiled.

"Hurry kiss me." I smiled and ran to him.

His hands caressed my back and became lethal weapons as Jacob opened the door behind me.

"Leave Cullen."Jacob hissed.

"Don't tell him what to do on my property."

"Bella get in the house."

"Where's my father?"

"Out."

"Edward take me to the station please."

"Go get in the car."

"Bella, Get in the house!" Jacob yelled

I walked to him and got face to face. "No Jacob."

I walked back to Edward and watched as Jacob folded his arms over his chest.

"Don't you learn?" he smirked, "Cullen she's playing with your heart."

"No she's not." Edward said calmly. "She has every right to leave me and go to you, but she doesn't seem to be doing that now does she?"

Jacob was becoming furious, and honestly I get scared when he's mad, I just wanted to leave.

"Edward can we please go now?"

"Yeah, come on." Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked to the car.

As we were walking I heard Jacob yell in anger. When I turned around I saw Jacob running right to Edward with something in his hand.

"Edward look out!" I pushed him down. Whatever Jacob had in his hand I felt go into my cast. At least Edward safe.

"Bella!" Edward yelled

I looked up at Jacob and tears filled my eyes and he ran away.

"Bella your crazy. You're bleeding." He said examining my wrist.

"It's fine. Sst, ok maybe it stings a little." I said in a shock of pain. "I should call Charlie."

"No you shouldn't, ill get a towel, get to the station and ill have my dad meet us there." He smiled as he picked me up and carried me in the house.

He got the towel and he carried me to the car.

"Sorry I pushed you." I said looking at Edward.

"Are you joking? I'd probably be in an ambulance again if it wasn't for you. But you got hurt." He said looking at the knife pointing up out of my cast.

"I'm fine." I said reassuring him "I'd rather it this way, than this being you."

"What would I do without you? Better yet what am I going to do with you?"

"Love me."

"I already do, I told you I'm your prisoner. He smiled his crooked smile "I love you."

"I love you too Edward, and I'm happy I belong to you, I'd have it no other way."

Edward smiled and took my hand as I looked out the window the rest of the ride. Edward was driving fast again and for once I just opened the window and let the wind blow in my hair. Edward smiled and laughed at my reaction. "Almost there honey."

"Okay, but don't forget Charlie is not as understanding as your dad is."

"It wasn't your fault love, Jacob did this." And we were at the station.


	10. Station

Ok Guys this is chapter 10, and this might be it for about another week and a half i have to go clean out some more of the house and just "Vacation" with my family so i am going to leave off with this and when i come back try to post chapter 11, when you read this and please review tell me if i should continue on or just stop, i have 27 chapters written and 10 posted so tell me if you'd rather just end happily or continue on with this lovely creation...ENJOY!!

thanks again!

* * *

Chapter 10 "Station"

"Chief Swan?" Edward yelled

"May I help you?" a new officer asked,

"Yeah I have to see Charlie Swan, it's an emergency."

"May I ask who it is that wants to see him?"

"Im his daughter, Isabella Swan."

"Oh one moment miss."

"Sorry" Edward said

"Shut up Edward please it's not your fault." I said looking into his amazing eyes.

"Here's your father, my dad will be here in a few minutes." Edward whispered into my hair.

"Bella, Edward, what's wrong?"

"Can we talk sir, in private?" Edward asked

"Come on back." Charlie said putting his hands on the both of our shoulders.

Opening the door Edward didn't let go of my wrist, settling in was a little difficult.

"So what's the matter?" Charlie asked examining our figures.

Edward uncovered my wrist from my towel and his hands.

"Mr. Swan, we went to your house. I was dropping Bella off and we thought it was you in the house, but it was Jacob. He told me to leave and for Bella to go in the house.

"But you didn't leave." Charlie pointed out the obvious.

"Sorry sir, Bella was scared."

"Dad, I asked him not to leave, I asked him to bring me here."

"Ok im not mad, So."

"Well as we were walking back to the car, I heard Jacob yell in anger and I turned around to see he was running right to us, with something in his hand. I pushed Edward and myself down but got this new addition," I showed him my cast with the knife pointing up.

"Jacob did this?" Charlie yelled.

"Sir if I may, my father's coming and he can fix your daughter." Edward added again so it was audible for me only to hear.

"Yeah that's fine." Charlie said looking at his hands. Charlie stood up and walked over to hug me.

"Ok dad I cant breath, I'm still alive. Dad!" I laughed.

Charlie stood and looked at Edward "Are you ok son?"

"Fine, nothing a little sleep cant help."

"Charlie we have a Dr. Cullen out here."

"Send him back rookie." Charlie yelled out the door.

Edward and I looked at each other "I'm scared." I whispered.

"It's going to be fine, I won't leave your side."

"Thank you Carlisle." I heard Charlie say.

"Not a problem." Carlisle shook my dads hand with a smile. "Ok Bella lets see it."

Edward picked up my wrist carefully and showed Carlisle the damage.

"Ahh, that's an easy one." Carlisle smiled

Edward stood up and walked behind me. "No worries honey, the worst part is almost over."

Charlie looked like he couldn't take much more.

"Dad, go stand outside I cant have you barf over me."

"Thank you." And Charlie walked out.

I watched as Carlisle pulled my cast apart.

"Tell me when it hurts, ok Bella."

None of it really hurt so I just shook my head.

Minutes passed and my hard cast became a soft cast along with around twelve stitches.

"All done." Carlisle said with a smile, he stood and kissed my head.

"Thank you dad." Edward said.

"Thank you Carlisle" I heard my dad step back into the room and shook Carlisles' hand.

"Not a problem, Edward stay with Bella unless Charlie demands otherwise."

"Please Edward if its ok with you, keep her safe."

"Of course." Edward said with a smile creeping to the corners of his amazing lips.

"I should start a search for him."

"Dad, let this one go please."

"Bella!"

"Dad, it was my fault, I pissed him off, just let this one go. For me."

"Fine."

"Bella" Edward was in shock. "What's wrong with you?"

"He has enough problems he doesn't need my dad to go to his father or right to his face. That will just make it worse."

"And I love you, is the odd part of this."

"Aww, I love you too, now can we go home."

"Yeah, Alice and everyone else, are waiting for you at the house."

"My house?"

"No sweetie, the house, my house, the one we live in about 95 of the time we're together."

"I love you Edward."

"Go to sleep Bella."

"Then you'll have to carry me in."

"Emmett is home."

"Ugh, he's probably pissed that you aren't going to the mall to get that stuff."

"Yeah well he cares more about you then you think, he'd rather have you safe than anything."


	11. Chapter 11

**hey guys im typing as fast as i can but now that school is back and im an high school it might be a while again but you never know!**

**enjoy and tell me what you think please please gets on knees and beggs thank you!**

**Chapter 11 "The Party"**

**EPOV**

**Bella and I were invited to a party at Emmetts friends house, well its not so much as a party as it is a bon-fire on the beach by his house. When we got there we knew it was going to be, something.**

"**Wow" Bellas mouth fell open.**

"**What?"**

"**Nothing forget it."**

"**Bella I cant read your mind, what's wrong?" I was getting mad but I wrapped my arms around her.**

"**I'm kind of scared about possibly running into Jacob here." she said turning her face into my shoulder.**

"**Bella I'm here and Emmett took it into his own hands on calling your father and he's got people around."**

"**I hate being scared of him. It's just he used to be my best friend."**

"**I know, that's why I am here, with you."**

"**Hmm, I love you Edward, and just so you know you are my best friend, you are my everything."**

**As we walked in we saw everyone we knew from school.**

"**Bella! Edward!" Angela yelled over.**

"**Bella, Ang drinks?"**

"**Oh.My.God. Edward is that Emmett?" Bella asked becoming stiff.**

**I looked up in the direction she was looking to see none other than my brother. Emmett.**

"**Tell me he's…" I was cut off by Alice.**

"**Very."**

"**Very." Jasper added "Drunk. Although I don't understand how, he had one drink, I mean I was with him the whole time." Jasper was confused.**

**Emmett was being held up by Rosalie and our friend Trace.**

"**We should get him home." Alice suggested**

"**Are you crazy? Mom would kill him." Rosalie returned bitterly.**

"**Bring him to my house. Charlie's staying at the station after the bon-fire." Bella said going to hold Emmett.**

"**Uh-Oh." Jasper said**

"**What?"**

"**Black."**

"**Bella go get your dad, Bella now, Go!" Emmett yelled at her.**

**Bella ran as Jacob came up to us.**

"**What a surprise. They dropped off the trash." Jacob said with two of his friends, one on each side of him.**

"**Well I wouldn't have put it that way, but I must say I'm sorry you've succumbed yourself to a trash level."**

"**Edward he's getting heavy." Rosalie whispered.**

"**Drunk already?" Jacob asked**

"**Not that it matters, I could still kick your ass, and I only had one drink."**

"**I know, Quil here added something to the drink." Jacob said shaking the boys hand.**

"**You piece of," Emmett yelled and decked Jacob in the face.**

"**Damn it Emmett." Jasper yelled as he pushed my sister and his sister away.**

**Quil and the other boy went right for Jasper but I got in the way of Quil.**

**I was really getting tired of fighting, but I was protecting my family, my love. I was protecting Bella.**

**BPOV**

**I only tripped once going to get my dad.**

"**Ch…Dad…Jacob…Please come…" I was completely out of breath.**

**Charlie and Marshall followed but were casually dressed.**

"**Bella stay here!" Charlie yelled over his shoulder.**

"**No! Edward needs me, Emmett needs help!" I followed after direct order.**

**Charlie and Marshall came to a stop but I kept going.**

**It was a nightmare, Emmett was on the ground and Jasper had Alice and Rosalie away from Edward and Emmett. Once I realized Edward was covered in blood I ran over to help. It was Emmetts blood he was cut really bad and he stopped breathing. **

"**Bella CPR!" **

**Edward was trying to stop the bleeding, I did CPR and I got Emmett to breath again. **

"**Call an ambulance! Please!" **

**My father must have known what was happening from that far away and an ambulance was on its way.**

"**Edward, go over by your family I have him."**

**Edward looked at me teary eyed and got up and hugged Rosalie, who was crying non-stop since I got back with help.**

**The ambulance arrived and I got in with Emmett. Edward didn't seem to notice I was gone but ultimately I wanted Emmett to get to the hospital and them to go home lean up and come when they were ready. In the ambulance I was holding his hand and he looked at me, I felt the tears swelter in my eyes.**

"**Hey Bells, I was sushied and left for dead by that psychotic ex of yours."**

"**I know, but you're okay and that is all that matters!" **

"**I had to protect you all, especially you, my new little sister."**

"**Thank you, my older brother. I love you."**

"**Love you too bells now how bad am I?"**

"**Eight cuts, looks like two or three really deep ones and the rest are just blood suckers."**

"**It's actually shocking he's awake right now." the EMT said looking at Emmett and then me. **

"**Im a weird child. I know." Emmett closed his eyes and I squeezed his hand.**

"**Ok he's going right back and your dad will be waiting for you, and miss, he wants you too. **

**I was holding Emmetts hand and just running with the guys pushing Emmett in. **

**Carlisle was waiting all ready for Emmett. **

"**Bella go to my office and clean up, I will meet you when I'm through."**

**I just shook my head and went. **

**About an hour and a half went by and Carlisle came in. **

"**Hi honey, he's fine, about 112 stitches and that's all he really needed."**

"**Ok."**

"**What happened?" **

"**Jacob was coming, Edward yelled for me to get my father and when I got back Edward was trying to stop the blood."**

"**Are you ok?"**

"**Yes, shaken but fine, so is everyone else there were no other visible injuries."**

"**Thank you Bella."**

"**Its all my fault Carlisle, if it wasn't for me, none of this would be happening to your family."**

"**Don't you dare put this on you Bella I wouldn't have it any other way."**

**I started to cry and Carlisle came to hug me. that's when Edward stormed in. **

"**What were you thinking going without telling me?"**

"**I have to go!"**

"**No Bella tell me what got into you."**

"**Edward Cullen!" Carlisle yelled**

**I ran out and next thing I knew I tripped and was rolling down a hill outside of the hospital entrance.**

**EPOV**

**Bella scared me and now she ran away from me.**

"**What was that?" my father asked.**

"**She got in the ambulance with Emmett without saying anything."**

"**She helped you. Your sister and Rose needed you and she took responsibility and you flew off the handle just now."**

"**Great she's mad and Emmett's hurt."**

"**Go sit in the waiting room I'll set up his room."**

**I walked out to where Jasper, Alice and Rose were.**

"**How's Emmett"**

"**Fine." **

"**Where is Bella?"**

"**She ran out."**

"**What did you do to her?"**

"**Rose, nothing I got scared she went off on her own and I just blew."**

**Rosalie slapped me and walked out.**

"**Two girls in one night, not your night is it Edward?"**

"**No Jasper, it's not." **

**We sat and waited without Rose and Bella, then my dad came out and told us we could go visit Emmett. **

**In knowing his first questions would be about Rosalie and Bella I asked Jasper to slap me in the head if I told him the truth. **

**I want my Bella back in my safety, and Rose needs to be here, not out doing whatever it is she went off to do. **


	12. Rosalies turn

Chapter 12

RPOV

I've never been good with listening to myself, always had someone else decide for me, but not this time. Edward said Bella left but he didn't know where. I had to look for her, she belonged here with us, waiting for Emmett and not just because of him, but she should be here safe with us.

"Bella!" it was dark outside and I couldn't see, I asked an EMT for a flashlight and continued for my search.

I was going down the road to figure out where Bella might have gone. Then on the side of the road Bellas sweater was covered in blood on the side of the road. So I followed a hunch down the hill.

"Bella?" I was calling her name so much I wasn't paying attention to the hill I was now rolling down.

"Bella? Ugh." The flash light went off and I was feeling around for it when I felt what seemed like a leg, I found the flashlight and turned it on, there laying asleep was Bella.

"Bella!" I moved closer to her and woke her up.

"Bella, what are you doing down here?"

"Rosalie? What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for you, Edward said you ran out and he was worried."

"No Rose he was, is, mad. I went with Emmett and I left you guys there."

"Bella, if you didn't, Emmett might not be here right now, Edward thought you went off to find Jacob."

Bella was crying and I hugged her.

"Everything is my fault, I'm so sorry. I wont bother you anymore." she couldn't stop crying.

"Bella what are you talking about? Edward has never been happier, Alice has another sister and Jasper is Jasper. And I will tell you I've never seen Emmett so gentile with another person in my life. I love you and so do Carlisle and Esme."

Bella sat up and wiped her tears from her face.

"Edward's really mad at me, Emmett is sushied, that's on me Rose, that's all my fault."

"Edward has never truly been in love before. His emotions have never really seen or been through this.."

"Ugh, they must be so mad at me."

"Please if they are anything they are worried about you and Emmett, but he's out of surgery and he wanted you."

"Why?" Her head shot up.

"Why don't we go find out?" we got up and made our way up the hill. 


	13. GoodBye

hey guys sorry im slow, high school isnt living up to all they say it is yet!

um please R&R

Sorry they get hurt so much i have a soft spot for thick and thin love and care, i also write how i feel and what i see. i know that doesnt help much

but let me stop talking and you please R&R

Enjoy!!

* * *

BPOV

"Rosalie you go in, I'll stay out here for a second."

Rosalie was suspicious, "Fine but I'm not going back down that hill if you roll back down." She smiled and walked inside.

I sat on the sidewalk and hugged my knees. _This is so stupid fall in love and the deeper you fall the clearer your head gets?! _I could feel the tears sweltering and running down my face.

About twenty minutes went by before Alice came out to sit with me.

"Emmett asked for you," Alice smiled

"Why would he ask for me?" I asked looking at her tired eyes. "besides I cant see Edward."

"Oh come on, Emmett wants you, I can distract him and you can go back alone."

"Alone."

"All by yourself 100"

Alice and I got up and walked inside, and there through the glass sliding doors was Edward, Rosalie and Jasper.

"I'll go in and make the distraction, you go around and go see Emmett."

"Thank you Alice."

Go."

Alice walked in and as soon as they weren't looking I made my way to go see Emmett.

"Can I help you?" a nurse asked from behind a desk.

"Im here to see Emmett Cullen."

"Are you Bella?"

"Yes, how'd you know that?"

"Through the doors, the first room on your left."

I smiled and walked through the doors and slowly through Emmetts door.

He was asleep (or had his eyes closed) I quietly went to sit next to him and his hand was cold when I touched it.

"God Emmett I'm sorry." I started to cry and Emmetts heart monitor was showing a steady pace, but slowly accelerating.

I just sat there holding his hand and fell asleep.

Now asleep, I woke up to check Emmett. The nurse was just finishing replacing his gauze pads.

"Hi Emmett." I said tiredly

"Bella! I thought you left." fighting the pain ,with his eyes closed

"I'd never leave you."

"They're not mad are they? Because of me…"

"No one is mad at you. Edward is mad at me but how do you feel?"

Emmett opened his baby blues right at me. "I've never felt better." He tried to pull off a believable smile.

"Go to sleep, No ones leaving, I'll call the others in they are a mess." I said still holding his hand in mine.

"I'm like a monster compared to you Bells." He said squeezing his grip on my tiny hand. "Please don't leave, please."

I felt hopeless, I was sitting next to my best friend who was topless with bandages covering stitches that succumbed most of his torso and lower chest.

"I'm not leaving, now go to sleep."

Emmett closed his eyes and squeezed my hand.

"I love you like a sister Bells, I'd never let anyone hurt you or push you around."

"I love you too Emmett now go to sleep. Thank you."

I fell asleep holding his hand.

8:32 a.m.

"Morning Bella!"

I opened my eyes to see Alice.

"When did you come in?" I was still holding hands with Emmett and I looked like a mess.

"Not long ago, we went home, the nurse told us he was asleep and we should go home."

"Oh God, Edward must be livid."

"Actually, not that I like seeing you like this but this is a different side to Edward, he's quiet again, almost as if he's punishing himself."

I put my head in my one hand, I had a major headache.

"He's got a pretty tight grip!"

"Alice he hasn't let go of my hand, how's Rosalie?"

"Fighting with dad to see if we can take Emmett home and keep him in the hospital bed."

"That's a hospital bed?"

"With out all the creepy loud things and rails it looks real huh?"

"Yeah." I was going to get some Tylenol, when I was pulling my hand out of the grasp of Emmetts hand. As soon as my fingers were about to slip out his bear grasp clenched my fingers.

"You said you wouldn't leave." His eyes opened slowly

"I'm not but Alice is here and wants to talk to you." I smiled when both Emmett and I looked at Alice and she blushed.

"Hi Grizzly." Alice whispered

"Hey Ballerina, how's my baby sister doing?" Emmett asked with a smile.

"I'd better if I was here and you were home."

"Alice!" I whispered

"Mary Alice Cullen!" Emmett hissed "Say something like that again and I will hurt you."

"Sorry."

"How are you Bella?"

"I'm not fit to say , I'd very much rather be in your spot and you in mine."

"What is with you two?" Emmett sat up a little "I'd never let either of you sit here like this."

"Emmett, you were drugged and hurt because of me, then when I acted out of responsibility your brother flipped out on me. If I was here there would be nothing to worry about, you would all be happy."

"Get Edward here now!" Emmett yelled.

"No."

"Emmett sit back before your collection becomes bigger." Alice snapped

I was walking out when I walked into Jasper and Rosalie.

"Good morning Bella." Jasper smiled "Esme is on her way and Carlisle will be in and out all day."

"Bella, where are you going?" Rosalie asked

"Away, but no worries, it will all go back to how it used to be."

I walked out after that; quite proud at myself for not tripping lately.

This was good bye to the Cullen's from me. I fell in love with them all and brought nothing but pain to them ever since. Its better off this way. No one will get hurt or

be in pain anymore.


	14. slap me

hey guys sorry its been such a long time but i was thinking about dropping the story but once someone reviewed asking me to continue i found my binder and typed another chapter. So here's chapter 14 and i will try not to prolong it next time!

enjoy

R&R

* * *

Chapter 14

EPOV

Its been a couple of days since I've seen Bella.

"How are you Emmett?" Rosalie asked

"Fine." He opened his eyes and looked right at me, "We need to talk. Alone."

"Ok, excuse me guys my brother has to talk to me alone." I said standing looking at the floor.

Alice, Rosalie and Jasper walked out.

"Close the door and sit." Emmett sat the bed up and looked at me.

"What happened?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Bella. What did you do to her?"

"Nothing to concern you." I was flabbergasted. Bella hasn't even come around to see how Emmett is.

"Edward you know your screwing up with her." Emmett winced in pain. "She's your everything Edward, and you know it."

"What's it to you?" I was playing mad but I did miss her and I knew what he was saying was the truth.

"Edward."

"You haven't even seen her, its been four days since she's spoken or seen any of us."

"That's not true. See Bella slept here with me the first night and left around noon the next day, Alice and Rose have spoken to her so for us its about two days since we've seen or heard from her. Jasper doesn't think she's coming back.

Alice said she blamed herself for everything."

I was happy I was sitting my body went numb.

"W-why didn't you tell me you saw her?"

"Edward do I need to take off the bandages or should they show you the amount of morphine in my system?"

"Sorry."

"I should slap you Edward."

"You should, Let me get closer."

"Get Jasper to do it."

"You owe me one then."

"Go find her Edward or I swear on your life I will beat what ever you have left out of you."

"Not like I have a lot anyway. She's never going to talk to me again."

"Do you stop doubting yourself? Ever? Now shut up and go fix this!" he looked down at his stomach and touched one. "This ines name is Edward."

"Cute." I said with a mimicking face

"Go!"

"Get some rest."

I walked out and saw Jasper.

"Wait Jasper hit me."

"Went that well?" Alice asked.

Jasper slapped me in the face and I said thank you and continued on.

"Be careful with her, she was really upset." Jasper called after me.

"Please guys don't worry about this it's my problem."

I walked out of the hospital and pulled out my keys and then my phone rang.

"_One New Text."_

I opened the phone and I stopped breathing.

"_Edward. I love you all so much but I cant keep letting you all get hurt. I solved this minor problem…Im moving back home for a while with my mom in phoenix. Tell everyone I live them_

_~Bella"_

I pulled the keys out of the door and ran in the hospital

"I thought you left."

"Edward! What's wrong?!"

"S-She's gone." I could barely breath

"Where'd she go?" Emmett sat up

I threw the open phone on the bed and Emmett read it out loud.

"Sit Edward." Rosalie said

I fell to my knees and cried. I cried.

"Edward!" Alice yelled

Jasper came over and looked at me

"Its going to be ok."

"No it's not." I whispered.

Alice dialed some one and had her hand flattening her spiky hair.

"Two for Phoenix." she waited "Thank you so much Billy I owe you one. Love you"

"Come on Edward."

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked

"We're going to bring Bella home."

I stood up and Emmett tossed my phone and laid back. "Be careful guys."

"I'm Sorry Emmett."

"Edward go, bring her home."

Alice and I ran out and Alice drove.

"Move you are going to make me crazy."

We switched spots and got to the air port.

"All Flights have been delayed : Except Phoenix and Washington"

We got our tickets and boarded the plane.

"We're on our way Bella." Alice said and took my hand "Breath."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The plane is basically empty, besides the attendant and about four other people, it was just us.

"So do you know what you're going to say to her?"

"Besides the fact I really messed up."

"Oh stop." Alice said looking away "Go to sleep it will go faster."

"You haven't changed , you were always picking on me growing up now you're just as pestering."

"I have to be." she smiled and closed her eyes.

"Good night Alice."

"Night Edward."

"Good Morning passengers, we will be landing in about an hour."

"Hi Edward are you ok?"

"No my other half is hurt and nothing will fix that."

"She loves you so much that you two cant even see it anymore, either of you."

I looked at Alice with tear filled eyes and smiled

"See she can do this to me."

"And you can do that to her, but you never would."

"But I did."

Alice and I got off the plane and looked around

"Know where she lives?"

"No but Charlie does."

I called him and asked for help.

"I hate lying to him"

"It's for Bella."

We got in a cab and went to the house.

"Yeah hi I'm Edward and I broke your daughters heart."

"Yeah ok NO! let me talk."

Alice rang the bell and Bella answered getting teary eyed.

"Don't cry Bella, just come home." Alice said

Bella was speechless and looked at Alice then looked at me.

"Bella I miss you I miss the girl who trips and I catch and never want to let go of. You know the one who holds my hand tight because she cant walk on flat surfaces."

She laughed a little

"Please Bella?"

Silence….

I took a plastic ring from my pocket and put my arm out

"I love you."

She laughed and tears streamed down her face.

"I love you too."

"If I ever do something like this again slap me."

Alice slapped the back of my head

"There you go."

I hugged Bella and she wrapped her arms around my neck and I had to kiss her.

"come help me get my bags. We can go."

"Let me call them first."

"Be right out."

I called and told them we were on our way back but there was no answer at the hospital room number.

I turned and they had two bags that looked like they were never opened.

I took them and smiled

"Lets go home."

We jumped in the cab and drove back to the air port.

We got in the car at about 6:00 and we went to the hospital.

"They aren't here!" Alice yelled

"Ok so lets go home, im sure Rose got what she wanted."

Alice got back in the car and Bella sat up.

We got to the house and every car was there.

"Told you." I said looking at Alice.

"Shut up." she stuck her tongue out

We got out of the car and I gave Bella a piggy-back ride up the lawn to the door and Alice opened the door.

"Hello?"

"Welcome home Bella!"

Everyone sang and Bella hit me.

"How could you do this to me?"

"I had nothing to do with it."

She got down and said hello to every one. Then everyone watched Bella and my face as Emmett made his way down the stairs.

"Hey Bells."

Both of us smiled but Bella cried he walked over and hugged her and punched me.

"Come sit guys we have to relax, not like anyone listens to me anyway im just your father but Emmett has to sit as a doctor."

Carlisle smiled and hugged me

"She's home."

"She never left."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

We were walking up the stairs together and Alice turned to look at me.

"Go Alice." I smiled. And Alice stuck her tongue out at me

Bella laughed and we walked in behind Alice who as I thought would over react. 

Once we opened the door the house was empty, nothing special, nothing at all.

"Hello?" Alice said

There was a soft music coming from my piano room we walked in there and everyone was there."Welcome home Bella!"

Bellas mouth dropped open, tears came to her face and she smiled. "I'm home."

Alice made her way to Jasper.

"How could you Edward?" Bella asked hitting me a little.

"I had nothing to do with this Bella, I cant act that good." 

"Yeah, you can" she kissed me.

"Go talk, I'll be back I have to do something." I grabbed Rosalie and went to the kitchen.

"What?" 

"How'd you guys do this?" 

"Edward, we're capable of surprises, speaking of which he should be on his way." 

"Rosalie Hale." 

"Edward Cullen." Rosalie walked out, I followed her out and went by Bella on the chair.

"Hi Bella." I said putting my face in her hair to kiss her head.

"Hmmm I missed that too." Bella smiled and closed her eyes.

"Are you sure this is ok?" Bella and I looked up and to our amazement, standing right there was Emmett. 

"I'm your father, you don't do what I tell you anyway but trust me I'm a doctor." My father said with a hint of happiness in his voice.

"Hey Bells." Emmett said as he walked over.

"Oh my God, Emmett!" Bella was crying but she was happy. She ran to hug him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so happy you are back Bella. And I think there is congratulations in order." 

"Bella dear. Welcome to the family." Esme said with a smile

"Wait what?" Bella turned to look at me.

"Edward gave you the ring Bella, you said yes, you're a Cullen." Jasper smiled holding Alice in front of him.

"Edward you didn't tell her about the ring bro?" Emmett asked sitting next to Rosalie on the couch now. 

"I figured I'd tell her after this one." I pulled out a box out of my pocket.

"Aww." Alice said smiling.

"Bella this is a promise ring, I have one too, but I cant wear it unless. If. You say yes. So Bella I promise to love you everyday of natural life and ever more. What do you say?" 

The room fell silent all eyes on Bella and then Emmett looked at me.

"I don't need a ring for you to prove you love me…Edward I promise to love you forever. Now stop asking me to love you because I already do." she laughed and I slid the ring on her finger.

"Aww." Emmett smiled "Rose you never said you loved me when we got married." 

"We were seven and yes I did." 

Bella hugged me before there was a fight and I looked at Bella. ""Welcome home. Isabella Swan." 

"You mean Isabella Marie Swan/Cullen right?" she said sending chills down my neck.

"That's exactly what I ment." I smiled and held her tighter. 

Everyone spent the remainder of the day together. Emmett didn't look like he was in pain, he was all smiles, while Rosalie was worried it he moved at all." 

"How do you feel Emmett?" Jasper asked looking and Emmett with a worried expression. 

"Jasper, Rosalie, everyone…I am Fine." Emmett said looking at Bella and I rolling his eyes.

"Fine, don't pull anything." Jasper said walking out of the room.

"You're an idiot Emmett! All we do is care and you treat us like this." She got up from sitting with his head on her lap and hit him in the head with the pillow. I laughed and he sat up. "Edward want to come here?" 

"No nice try." 

Bella stood up and walked over to Emmett. She kissed his head and walked out. 

"What am I supposed to do with that?" I asked Emmett.

"You should count your blessings. She's a piece of work, fits perfectly with you and you two will be fine." 

"You know for a child who sounds stupid most of the time you sounded really sincere." 

"I am the sunshine on a cloudy day." 

"you make me happy I'm the younger one." 

I stood and helped Emmett up so we could go inside.

"That kid's going to pay." 

"Not on Bellas time Emmett." 

"If not for me its going to be for her. She needs to know she's safe with us." 

"I think she does." I said as we walked into the kitchen and they were having a food fight. Emmett smiled and I laughed. "This is home for all of us now." 

"Good, she fits right in!" we smiled and joined in the fight……..


End file.
